


It's the Ender of the World

by Apocalypse_tale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_tale/pseuds/Apocalypse_tale
Summary: After a virus wreaks havoc on Ebott City, two groups of humans and monsters band together to work toward a singular goal; survival in this new, dangerous world. Under the unlikely leadership of a young demoness, they must fight back against the Fallen horde, learn to trust one another, and possibly form lasting bonds of friendship and love.-This is the fanfic version of the events taking place in the Apocalypsetale roleplay server run by Ender3196 (Admin), Melda_Burke (mod), and Samwise1083 (mod), which will be gradually archived and edited by Melda_Burke.





	1. Prologue

_Time: Friday, February 13, 2015, 12:00 am EST_ _  
_ _Location: Ebott City Hospital, Ebott City,_

********************************

A small group of scientists were bent over two people restrained to examination tables; one human and one monster, both very different, yet somewhat the same. A pair of syringes were brought at the behest of the scientists, a virus in each of them. The scientists shared a hesitant look before quickly sticking the needles in. They stepped back to ready themselves for the results. Nothing happened for a couple of minutes, and failure crossed their minds, but-  
  
A gut-wrenching, ear-piercing scream escaped the human’s mouth. His body convulsed and fought against the restraints. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head, and his hands were scrabbling at the tables with such strength as to leave light scratches in the cheap metal.  


Pained gasps could be heard leaving the monster as well, and sweat rolled off their forehead while their eyes were bulged out in fear. Their pupils madly darted all over the the room, lingering on the passive expressions of each scientist, silently begging them for help, yet receiving no mercy or compassion.

 

Eventually, the human’s struggles ceased. His entire body relaxed, and the unsettling movement of his eyes halted. Blood burbled from the corners of his mouth, and the light died in his gray eyes. Another blink, and something strange overtook those bloodshot, strained eyes; they were gray still, but different. A silver-white frost, as if the windows to his very soul had frozen over, now curtained his irises and pupils. Soft, rasped groans leaked from his slack jaw, and one could only assume all of that awful screaming had definitely hurt his voice. And yet...something felt off about those eerie moans.

 

Remarkably, a [Check] revealed an HP reduced to zero, however not a fleck of dust fell to the floor. Decay already scented the air, the sickly-sweet odor of dying magic, but somehow the monster still moved. It wasn’t the soft rise and fall that indicated breath, but jerked their head about mindlessly as if they’d gone utterly, irrevocably insane.

 

Their first mistake made was untying them.

 

Only hours later, the first of the infected roamed the hospital’s long, newly blood-spattered hallways. The all-consuming desire to bite something, _anything at all_ , overcame the growing horde. Attracted by a panicking patient yelling at the receptionist, they lunged with gaping, frothy maws and marked the beginning of it all...

 

The beginning of an infection, the beginning of a horrific story -the tale of an _apocalypse._   
  
Seemingly shimmering in delight, the stars coldly observed the sullen march of the fallen across the empty parking lot. The moon shone down upon the two infected and their small army who left the hospital. First, they took the elderly and infirm, who were unable to find the strength to fight off those blood-stained teeth. Second, they devoured the parents, who fought hard to protect their families.Some succeeded, of course, but most failed. Third, they feasted on the children, who learned that night the devil was real and his name was human arrogance.

 

Finally, the cops and first responders, who tried in vain to save the vulnerable civilians, fell to snapping jaws and strong, hungry hands. They learned a hard lesson; the world now belonged to the undead. The sun would soon rise on a land claimed by Death.

 

And just like that, Ebbot City fell.

 

*********************************

 

As weeks and months passed, Ebott City began to be known as The Fallen City. The only people who were somewhat safe were those who wisely recognized the threat and fled to the countryside. Small communities sprang up on private properties and old farms. People continued to fall down, but not always from the infected, sometimes they were victims of fear. Fear ruled with an iron fist, and with fear came war. Battles between communities became common; battles over food, water, weapons, territory, and even because they were suspicious of each other, but those people never survived for long.  
  
Some communities were smarter, more adaptable, and they made truces. They pledged to engage in trade, to provide for one another whatever the other may lack, and one such camp was thriving.  
  
A community led by a teenage demoness was bustling with life. Her and her survivors had made a home out of her rich parents’ old private property, where they had water and protection in abundance. They reinforced the (mostly decorative) walls with old, wooden panels. Guard towers were erected with dedicated watchmen to guard and report the goings-on outside the base’s walls.  
  
At first, they had large reserves of food, canned goods and the like, but even that ran out eventually as their population gradually swelled. After living on the brink of starvation for a week or two, the leader heard tell of a small farm not too far.

 

After a quick council with her two fellow leaders, she decided to attempt to reach out to the farm. Her efforts were well-received; they agreed to trade food and aid for water and protection. It was a solid arrangement, but she still sometimes wondered why farm was filled with skeletons...


	2. Introductions and Fortifications

Pulling the water from the well, Ender could feel the muscle from her arms work. She was much stronger than when the apocalypse had started all those months ago. Fighting with a heavy axe does tend to work out the arms.

  
As she worked, she ruminated on the horrific events that had come to pass. She’d lost people from the very beginning. Her parents, her best friend... People had taken to following her, that she knew, but she can't afford to let anyone else grow close. She couldn’t bear to lose someone else. She knew the base was well-guarded, with its towers and sturdy walls, but one mistake and everything could come tumbling down.

 

And any error she made could lead to a massacre.

 

Taking the bucket and pouring the water in a twenty liter container, she sighed. There wasn’t time to look back on everything. Overthinking and lingering on the losses would hinder her clarity of thought. If she took a single misstep, if she allowed emotions to cloud her mind, then she may very well fail those who had come to rely on her.

 

Plugging the container, she grabbed the other one and repeated the mindless action; pull the bucket, drain the water into the container, drop it back down to get more, and over and over again. She did this until both jugs were full. Once the chore was complete, she picked them up to haul them back to the house

 

She nodded to the people on her way. These people had taken up with her right at the beginning, seeing as some were family friends, while others had previously been her family’s employees, many of whom had happened to be there when the trouble first went down. Regardless of that, she wouldn’t say she knew them well enough to consider herself close to them. Getting close to someone was a fast-track to heartache and pain.

 

She darted into the house to go straight to the kitchen. With a huff, she lifted the two containers of water on the counter and looked around. There wasn’t a single cook to be found; they must have gone out with the runners or possibly gone to the basement to check on the food stores. There were many possible excuses for their absence, but it wasn’t as if she really cared at the moment. They weren’t servants; they had the option to roam or to aid in supply runs, although it did put additional responsibility on the runners since they’d have to watch over them.

  
*******************************************************************************************  


While Ender had been out getting water, Maria was, as always, checking her terrariums full of medicinal plants. She couldn’t afford for any of them to die of neglect or poor care, especially considering how careless her patients seemed to be. There were always so many minor injuries to tend to! She didn't mind, of course, as her passion was healing, but it did take a toll when she had to go plucking leaves, buds, blooms, and roots so often.

 

A tall, bear-like man stepped into the room, looking a bit anxious. "Hey, uh... I-I really need to loosen up and uh..."

 

"No, Richard, for the last time I don't have any weed." She said, and continued to tend to her little indoor garden.

 

"You...you sure?" He asked again.

 

"Yes I am." She smiled over at him "Now, why don't you go? I have some things to do." She prepared what she needed, put it all into a small pouch and left the medical station. It was time for her rounds.

 

Maria stepped lightly in the hall, yet the wood still creaked under her feet. The old carpet was quite dirty now, too. She made her way outside and her heart dropped a bit at the sight stretching out in front of her. There were so many places where the grass had turned yellow from being trampled.   
  
A shame, really. She missed the times where she could run in the green grass and not worry about a thing. Why did everything have to fall apart this way? Maria shook her head and continued. She might as well start with the mechanics; they were often getting themselves hurt.   


Having no idea of the visit he was about to receive, Bullet wiped a bead of sweat away from his forehead with a spare rag. He didn't care that it left a grease smudge on his skull and simply continued to work away under the opened hood of his latest project. It was a beat-to-hell 1974 E-Type Jaguar he was determined to make purr like a kitten; a giant, mechanical kitten.  He was glad that Ender kid found their farm a while back, he never would have had the room for something like this in the barn.

 

His mouth was dry, and so he reached for the canteen at his side. Up-ending the entire thing into his open maw, he gulped down water like it was going out of style. The runners would need spacious cars like this Jag with all these new people to feed. Both Bullet and his brother Chief had been working nearly around the clock to make sure the supplies kept coming by keeping the cars in order.

 

Seeing the doors of the garage open, Maria found less people than usual working. Normally there was a small group of near 5 people, but today there was only one. Strange, but she came into the dim garage anyway. "Hello."

 

He bashed his skull on the open hood as he carelessly jerked his head up to see who had entered his garage. He stepped away from the car, rubbing the back of his skull, only to see it was that healer lady...Marie...no..that was someone else...Maria, maybe? Heh, yeah, that was it. "Ey, sweetness." He leaned on a tool-laden cart. "Need somethin'?"

 

 _'When I say that they get hurt easily…’_ Marie thought with a small amount exasperation. "Medic rounds." She told him, patting her pouch. "Checking if wounds got infected or if someone else got hurt." She shot him a look. "Like you did just now."

  
She took out some witch hazel, as well as some bandages. "Will you let me check that out?"

 

Bullet frowned at her for a moment, then shrugged and turned around so she could see. It wasn't bad, barely more than a bump on the head. In a survival situation, though, even the smallest wound could turn deadly. "'S yer fault, anyway." He mumbled grumpily.    
  
Damn, he was tired; how long had it been since he'd had a cup of coffee? His eyes flicked up to the wall clock to check, and his jaw nearly dropped in shock. How was it past noon already?! "Hey, speakin' of wounds, I saw tha' runner girl limpin' when she got outta 'er car yes'erday. Y'know, the one who lives in the camper?" The cute one...the one he'd had his eye lights on for a while now, but was too chicken shit to talk to... _that_ one.   


The wound wasn't that bad, but she still treated it and chose to ignore his comment on how it was her fault. Maybe it had been, but she wasn’t about to obsess over how bad a person she was simply because she had caused an accident. After the bandages were applied, she cleaned her hands."The witch hazel should help with the pain and swelling." She said, her words barely above a whisper.

 

"I'll go see 'that runner girl'." She returned her medical supplies to her pouch."I'll come back tomorrow to check your bruise." And then, she was gone.

 

One moment she was treating his wound and the next she was off to see the next person. Bullet had to hand it to the kid for being efficient. Maria was soft-spoken, too. He approved of a kid who knew when to keep their mouth shut. He knew a few people who could take pointers from her.  
  
Now that he was thankfully alone once again, Bullet returned to his work. It was peaceful, only the screechy grinding of metal on metal, but that only lasted about twenty minutes before it was shattered by an irritatingly familiar voice.

 

"BROTHER!" Chief stormed into the garage.

 

Bullet groaned. "Speak o' the fuckin' devil, an' he shalt fuckin' blow out yer eardrums." He wiped his hands on the same grease-coated rag as before (it didn't help much), and went to see what his asshole of a bro wanted. "Yeah, I'm comin'. Jesus, calm yer tits."

 

Chief threw down a thick, yellow notepad on the nearest flat surface. "I HAVE BEEN EXAMINING THE FORTIFICATIONS NEAR GUARD TOWER NUMBER THREE!" He stabbed the neat drawing he'd made, which was heavily labelled with things such as 'BARBED WIRE?!' and 'DRAGON TEETH MAYBE?!'

 

"Yeah....and?" Bullet leaned heavily on his tool cart. Stars, he was really feeling the lack of caffeine right now. Chief probably wouldn't appreciate him dozing off in the middle of one of his tirades, though, so he forced himself to pay attention.

 

"AND-" Chief emphasized huffily. "IT IS WEAK! COMPARED TO THE OTHERS, IT COULD BE A POINT FOR AN INVASION BY THE STIFFIES!"

 

Bullet almost choked on his own spit. "Pffttt...what did you just call them?" Oh god, if he had any lungs, he'd have passed out from lack of air. He was cackling.

 

"STIFFIES! LIKE STIFF? AS IN POST-MORTEM? GET YOURSELF TOGETHER, MAN!" Chief demanded, slightly angered over his brother's reaction his brilliant name for the creatures. He'd spent an hour mulling over what to call them. It seemed highly appropriate!

 

"I...don't think that's a good name for them..." Bullet struggled to hold a straight face, but failed. He was still snickering.

 

"Tch, fine!" Chief grumbled. He'd think of something even more brilliant next time. "I am going to take these plans up with Ender to see about making arrangements with the builders to start on the improvements."

 

He wove his way between many cars in various states of disrepair, tool carts, gas cans, and other such equipment to get to the back of the workshop. On the wall was a corkboard and a shelf full of notebooks with a heavy mug of pens serving as a bookend. He retrieved all of his plans, plus an extra pen for Ender, and stomped back out. "DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP ON ANOTHER ENGINE BLOCK WHILE I'M GONE OR SO HELP ME-!"

 

Bullet rolled his eyes. Engine blocks were warm and cozy! His dipshit brother was just being stupid like always...trying to make sure he didn't burn his bones like last time... "Fuck you!"

 

"FUCK YOU MORE!" Chief hissed back over his shoulder. He wasn't looking where he was going, admittedly, and almost ran over a...very short young lady; his impromptu speed bump had turned out to be the bookish lead runner. He mumbled something like an apology and brushed past her with a scowl.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Maria returned to the house after her rounds, walked briskly back to the medbay to put back everything she’d taken on her round. After all of that work, she took a few moments to stretch a bit. There weren’t as many injuries this time around, apparently people were thankfully being more careful for some reason. She decided not to question it; if it meant less work and less strain on her poor plants, she’d take it.

 

Ender had caught sight of Maria coming back from her rounds. A visit couldn’t hurt, right? She left the kitchen, only to pause in front of the doorless medbay wondering if she needed to knock or not. Why did she feel so awkward? _It's not like..._

 

Maria turned around, feeling a stare burning into her back. "Oh, hello!" She says, her voice soft as always. She frowned at Ender. "Did you get hurt?" She eyed every bit of exposed skin on her leader’s body in an attempt to find any obvious injuries."You're not normally one to ask for my help, so I’d assume it’s serious?"

 

She clears her throat. "No, there’s no wound." She took a tentative step inside. "Just... wanted to hang around, you know?"

 

Oh, that was certainly a surprise. "Come, sit down." She motioned toward one of the seats in the room.

  
Ender shuffled towards one of the seats and sat down. They stayed in an awkward silence for a long time, neither of them really sure what to say, until she finally blurted out the first thought that came to mind. "Sooo... you like plants?"

 

Maria giggled a bit. "Yes, yes I like plants."   
  
She smiled at Ender.. ''Are you sure you don't need anything?'' It was rare to see Ender to talk to anyone, really. She seemed to have cut off herself from the world unless she needed something, yet she was certain she cared under that tough, walled-up demeanor.

 

''Yeah.'' The awkwardness was weighing on Ender’s shoulders.''Actually, I needed to know something... uh...'' _Quick! Make up something so you can leave!_ ''You got any tips for plants that would help with sleep problems?'' _Yeah, good one._ She gave herself a mental pat on the back.

 

''Hm...'' She thought harder than she probably should about it, and took her time. She didn’t want the rough and tumble leader to leave so soon. ''Lavender would be a good idea, however I’m afraid I don't have any in a massage oil.'' She searches around, managing to find a few tiny sprigs.''You can make some tea with these.''

 

''Thank you.'' She took it, got up quickly, and hurried out of the room. She was terribly puzzled and slightly embarrassed over her behavior. She wasn’t normally like this, why was she acting so weird?

 

After she was safely sitting in the kitchen, she placed the lavender on the counter. God, she wanted to slap herself. It was probably because she was socially out of practice. Yes, that made perfect sense.   
  
She raised her head up as she heard someone letting the door slam shut, and then stomping around inside the house. She furrowed her brow in confusion as the person began to yell her name. The voice sounded familiar; it must have been one of those mechanics, Chief or Bullet, from the farm. They’d been visiting regularly to make use of the garage and fix up various vehicles for everyone to use.

 

Chief nearly walked right past the kitchen, but then caught sight of his quarry inside. "There you are." He growled. "I've been looking all over creation for you!"

 

He noticed she looked somewhat preoccupied by something, and decided to pat her on the back...hard. "HUMAN, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FEEL GLUM! WE HAVE FORTIFICATIONS TO TEND TO!"

 

 _Okay_ , she thought, _getting patted on the back by Chief is definitely something to avoid._ He actually caused her to lose her breath with a 'oof'. "Fortifications? Is there something wrong with them?" She looked up at Chief, alarmed and frowning. Was there a breach?

 

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG!" He smoothed out his blueprints on the countertop. The paper was slightly crumpled from having been folded up in his pocket this entire time. "The corrugated iron is so rusted, there's holes the size of my fist in it!"   
  
Nevermind that he might have put those holes there himself. It had been necessary to test how awful it was. "The wooden support slats are rotted through! IT IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER MESS! It is not simply Guard Tower Number Three, either! I took it upon myself to scout the entire perimeter and have found the same to be true of the many locations!"

 

He knew he was getting too worked up, but this was important. People's lives were at stake! "We need to fix this and now, before it gets any worse!"

 

She looked over at the blueprints, scanning over everything. Holes the size of his fist, rotten wood... "This will cost a lot in material, but we can't afford to cut too many trees. They hide us..."

 

She tapped her fingers against the counter. "We might need to send runners to try to find salvageable metal. As for the wood, we’ll send a small group of builders into the forest with two guards and soldiers. That should do the trick if we run out during the repairs."

 

Finally, someone who was taking him seriously! "Yes, precisely! If you look here, I have a few additions that you may find useful as well." Mini-spear turrets (bullets were too valuable),  and turret platforms with intricate descriptions of the inner workings of the mechanisms were plain to see on the bottom of the page. "Barbed wire for the top should work."

 

He looked her in the eye. "However, metal will rust through over the years. If we truly want to last, we should consider making a concrete or brick wall. We could reinforce it with metal, yes, but we are currently in a temporary situation with the wall."

 

"We’ll have to see about those turrets; fixing what we have is what matters most right now." Barbed wire, though, yes...in case of an invasion, that would be useful. "But the barbed wire will work."

 

She gazed absentmindedly at Chief, clearly caught up in thought."Bricks will be easier to find than concrete. There are many abandoned building we can bust up for their bricks. The runners should take a truck to bring all of the metal and bricks they can find back here." She jotted that down. "And with the brick, we won't need to use any wood, which means we won’t won’t need to risk a trip into the forest any time soon."

 

She nodded. "I'll go warn the builders and the runners of the tasks. It might not start until tomorrow though, so they can have time to prepare.”  


"We will also need mortar for the bricks." He informed her, growing prouder by the second. "We can make it ourselves, but if we can scavenge it, there will be less hassle. Still, I can't imagine we will necessarily find all of what we need through scavenging. Someone will have to figure out how to make the stuff."

 

His index finger travelled down to a stack of thick, rounded bricks on the page. "Adobe...mud bricks...those won't work for the walls, obviously, but I believe that our people living in the yard would appreciate more stable living conditions. The mud bricks would keep cool in the summer, and warm in the winter, and could be strengthened by baking them. Preferably, I'd suggest we find some clay-like soil. It's typically near the banks of rivers."

 

"No, I know we won't be able to find everything. But for now, it will have to do. We need to find someone who knows to teach it to everyone." She sighed. "It is a lot of work to put on everyone"

 

"Mud bricks…-" She parroted. Yes, the people in the yard did need more suitable living spaces. "-if I give you a small group of builders, maybe three or four, do you think you would be able to guide them through this? I'll personally oversee the work for the walls."

 

"Absolutely." He puffed out his chest. This was definitely the day for him to shine! "And yes, we will need someone. That girl...the bookish one who leads the runners? We should ask her if she has any books on the subject. I last saw her heading toward the garage for some reason."

 

He frowned thoughtfully. Why _had_ that girl been going to the garage? He'd been too annoyed to question it before. "The work will be worth it in the end. If it doesn't appear that we are attempting to treat everyone equally, there may be a stirring amongst them." No one would benefit from a riot or mutiny, that was for certain. The best way to ensure survival was to cooperate and compromise. When he'd been training to get into the Royal Guard, he'd found teamwork to be an invaluable resource.

 

"Yes, yes her... I'll ask once I have the time for it." She knew exactly who he was talking about. Anyway, she'd probably have time today, it wasn’t as if she were doing anything else. She didn’t sleep often, after all. When _was_ the last time she had proper sleep?

 

"Indeed, we don't need anything of the sort." A stirring right now wouldn't be the best idea. Winter was coming, and with the rumors of several bone-chilling sightings of monstrous Fallen-like creatures she’d recently heard. "I believe you will do a good job."

 

"Anything else that I should know about before you go?" She wrote out several names. "Those will be the builders for your team. Tell them the orders come directly from me."

 

Chief waited for her to finish writing, then folded up all of his plans, along with the list of names. He pocketed those. "Nothing else for now."

 

He stood a touch straighter. "Thank you, I will begin gathering them straight away." He left the kitchen to head to the workplace where the builders were usually gathered. There were likely a couple who were currently free. Most of them were busy working at the farm right now to secure various areas.   
  
The farm didn't have the luxury of a wall yet, but if this project turned out well he would begin work on that immediately afterward. The livestock required protection because their fields and animals were as important to survival as any weapon was and possibly even more so. Without water, food, or shelter, they were as good as dead. With a fire in his heart, Chief took his leave of Ender to set out for the workplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, do you wanna join in? Wanna get in a few headshots of your own? Well then, here's the address of a permanent link to the server and let's make this an interactive story! :) -> https://discord.gg/Nag6bSx


End file.
